¿Quién Pensó Que Acabaría Así?
by Patrixku
Summary: Hay veces en la vida en las que nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida. Duele desprenderte del pasado pero, ¿porque no va a ser mejor el futuro? "Porque soy una Kurama. Y no me rendiré"
1. Prólogo

¡Hola, everybody! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic dedicado de nuevo a Kurama Yakumo y Rock Lee, también salen otras parejas pero con menor importancia!

Me gustaría situar el espacio temporal: Naruto y compañía tienen 30 años. Neji y sus compañeros, los 31. Temari, 34. Yakumo tiene 28 para 29 y Momiji (la novia de Chôji en este fic), 27. Las demás edades las pondré en el transcurso de la historia. Todos están casados excepto Lee y Yakumo, Konohamaru y Hanabi, y Udon y Moegi.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño prólogo para que se hagan a la idea.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no son de la servidora.

Capítulo1: Prólogo

Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaría tanto durante el año en el que cumplí 29 primaveras.

Fue un año lleno de sorpresas, buenas y malas.

Encontré muchas razones para mi existencia, para volver a empezar.

Razones que solo en tus sueños imaginas.

Descubrí que la vida continúa, a pesar de la muerte y el dolor.

Pensé en las personas que me ayudaron para continuar. Aquellas que se sacrificaron por mí.

Imaginé mi futuro junto a mi novio.

¿Qué nos depararía?

Entonces, lo supe, lo entendí.

Era el momento de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

**Se que me ha salido muy corto pero estaba falta de inspiración. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué significan estas palabras? Para saberlo, comenzar a leer la siguiente página.**

**Reviews, please. Thanks. **


	2. Estoy

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Deseo que les guste!

**Advertencia: **Personajes de kishimoto-sama.

Capítulo 2: Estoy…

Hacía mucho frío. ¡Dios, se me van a helar los huesos!

Kurama Yakumo se incorporó lentamente en la cama hasta sentarse.

-¡¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar cerrar la ventana?!-pensó alarmada mientras corría a cerrarla.

Se abrazó a si misma. Estaba tiritando. ¡No era de extrañar! ¡Si llevaba un camisón muy fino y además en pleno febrero!

-¡Qué tonta soy!-comenzó tocándose la cabeza.- ¡Así puedo resfriarme!

Inconscientemente, la mano dejó de medir la temperatura frontal y comenzó acariciarse el vientre delicadamente.

Sentía una molestia. No sabía el que, pero no era normal.

-Llevo así una semana.-dijo nerviosa.

Fue al baño, se desvistió y comenzó a ducharse con agua templada. Se miraba la piel. Ya no era pálida como antaño. Ahora era normal, casi del mismo tono que Naruto.

-Nunca daré las suficientes gracias a Sakura.

Efectivamente la ninja médico había encontrado una cura para el problema cutáneo de Yakumo. Fue un completo éxito.

-Además, todos me han ayudado muchísimo en mi entrenamiento.-continuó al ponerse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y comenzar a secarse el pelo.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyûga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Akamaru y Yûhi Kurenai. Habían sido los primeros en confiar en sus posibilidades.

Ahora era una ninja. Una Chunnin del clan Kurama. Desgraciadamente, ella era la última miembro. Y como mujer no podía heredar a sus hijos el apellido.

Suspiró un poco. Recordar aquellas sonrisas de confianza de hace 17 años era muy gratificante.

Pero nadie la había querido y apreciado tanto como Rock Lee, su actual novio.

Sus ojos se llenaron un poco de lágrimas. Él estaba de misión con su grupo de tres niños. Se fueron hace una semana, desde la boda de Neji y Tenten.

-No debo dramatizar. Al fin y al cabo era una misión de nivel C.

Bajó a la cocina de la casa. No tenía hambre pero tenía que desayunar algo.

-"El desayuno es la comida más importante del día"-dijo teatralmente recordando esas palabras que le decía su madre Uroko todos los días.

Se sentó y…

-¡Yakumo! ¡¿Estás en casa?!-gritó una voz femenina.

La llamada se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, descubriendo así a Haruno Sakura. Estaba muy abrigada pero tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Hola, Sakura!-dijo Yakumo invitándola a pasar.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar en el hospital?!

La médica se sentó en una silla, exhausta. Yakumo la observó las manos. ¡Qué envidia le daba aquella sortija de oro! ¡Aquella que unía a dos personas en compromiso!

-Hoy tengo día libre.-dijo quitándose la chaqueta.- ¡¿Y tú que tal estás?!

Yakumo no contestó. Simplemente agachó la cabeza.

-No muy bien, la verdad.

De repente, como esa mañana, volvió a tocarse la tripa. Sakura observó extrañada aquella reacción.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupada.

Yakumo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. No se que me pasa.-comenzó a llorar ligeramente.

Sakura se levantó y la dio un abrazo cálido. Conocía demasiado bien a Yakumo. Añoraba a Lee. Aunque solo se hubiese marchado a una misión de nivel tan bajo, no podía soportar estar sin él.

-Llevo así 7 días, Sakura.-declaró Yakumo.-Desde la boda de Neji y Tenten. Me siento rara. No tengo ganas de nada y me siento débil.

La joven de cabello rosado frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-¿Porqué no vas a hacerte un chequeo?-opinó Sakura.-Tal vez no sea nada pero, mejor prevenir que curar.

Yakumo se secaba las lágrimas con las manos. Un chequeo no estaría mal. Además podría salir a dar una vuelta y no estar todo el día encerrada en casa.

-

El hospital estaba muy tranquilo. No había grandes urgencias y todo parecía reconfortante.

-Espere en la sala hasta que digan su nombre.-dijo una enfermera sentada en recepción.

Las chicas asintieron. Se sentaron en la blanca sala de espera. Había muchas mujeres de todas las edades: ancianas, de mediana edad, adolescentes…

-¡Hombre! ¡No imaginé veros aquí!

Sakura y Yakumo giraron la cabeza y vieron a Yamanaka Ino vestida de enfermera.

-¡Ino! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tendrías que estar trabajando!-regañó Sakura.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué yo también tengo mis horas de descanso!-reprochó Ino mostrando un vaso de plástico lleno de café.

Yakumo abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca con una mueca de asco y nauseas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yakumo?-dijo Ino al ver esta reacción.

Junto en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la consulta.

-Kurama Yakumo. Puede pasar.-dijo una Shizune tranquila y cansada.

La muchacha se levantó lentamente y se metió en silencio a la consulta dejando un aire de duda en Sakura e Ino.

Dentro Yakumo se comenzó a relajar. Comenzó exponiéndole a Shizune lo que la pasaba. La médica asentía mientras escribía todo en una libreta.

-Y también…esa extraña sensación en el vientre.-finalizó.-Como todas las mañanas.

-Vamos a hacerte una prueba analítica.-decretó Shizune con cara de saber que la estaba pasando.-Así saldremos de dudas.

Yakumo asintió con un poco de miedo.

-

Ino sorbió un poco de café.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo!

Sakura la dio un suave capón en la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Yo no he venido al hospital por placer!-argumentaba Sakura con un mueca.

Ino se rió y Sakura la secundó. Hacia mucho tiempo que se habían reconciliado por su rivalidad, y más cuando ambas se casaron con sus respectivos novios.

-¡Lo último que nos falta es quedarnos embarazadas!-dijo Ino con ironía.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Somos aún muy jóvenes!

Pronto se escuchó como la puerta de la consulta se abrió y de ella salió Yakumo con la cara ensombrecida. La mano le temblaba ligeramente y los ojos estaban un poco empapados.

-Yakumo, ¿que…?

Sakura no obtuvo respuesta porque Yakumo salió corriendo del hospital.

-No creí que se lo tomase tan mal.-dijo Shizune saliendo de la sala de consulta.

Ino se acercó a ella con curiosidad cuando Sakura salió tras Yakumo.

-Shizune-san. ¿Qué la pasa a Yakumo-chan?-formuló la joven rubia.

La susodicha tenía una cara muy seria. Era un asunto que cambiaría la vida de Yakumo y la de los demás para siempre.

-Kurama Yakumo está embarazada.

**¡Madre mía! ¡Embarazada! ¡¿Cómo afrontará Yakumo está situación?! ¡¿Cómo se lo tomará Lee?! ¡Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo!**

**Reviews, gracias. **


	3. Mejor, imposible

¡La cosa se ha puesto interesante! ¡Veamos que les depara a nuestros protagonistas y demás personajes! ¡Adelante con el capítulo 3!

Recomiendo leer antes mi fic anterior de esta pareja: _**Lágrimas de Pintura.**_ (No es esencial XD).

**Advertencia: **¡Ni se porque escribo esta advertencia! ¡Es obvio!

Capítulo 3: Mejor, imposible.

-¿Em-ba-ra-za-da? ¿Yo? No puede ser.

Yakumo deambulaba por las calles de la Hoja. Se sentí perdida, incrédula, incapaz de comprender.

Su cabeza no podía procesar lo ocurrido. Había salido del hospital corriendo como nunca antes, dejando atrás a Sakura, quien intentaba detenerla con poco éxito.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!-se preguntaba cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a la montaña de Satomi Yaoka.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba por allí. Desde que sus padres fallecieron, ella había vivido en la residencia de la cima. Conocía cada rincón, cada ápice de aquella elevación extrema del terreno pero, solo quería estar en un lugar concreto de esa montaña: Donde ella y Lee se conocieron.

-No ha cambiado nada.

Miró el claro verdoso totalmente rodeado de árboles. Era un lugar "secreto", de recogimiento. Yakumo se sentó en la hierba delicadamente y se abrazó así misma. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por su cara.

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?-preguntó a los árboles en voz alta, como si esperase una respuesta.- ¿Cómo voy a decirle a Lee que estoy embarazada?

Se tapó los ojos con las manos y lloró desconsoladamente.

-¿Yakumo?-se escuchó a su espalda.

La llamada se giró lentamente y descubrió que se trataba de Temari con una niña muy parecida a ella, de unos 3 años cogida de la mano.

-Temari, Karura-chan…

-¡Tía Yakumo!-gritó la pequeña, muy sonriente, que deshaciéndose de la mano de su madre fue corriendo a abrazar a Yakumo.

Aunque Yakumo no era su tía realmente, se la concedió ese título honorífico porque Temari se puso de parto en el ascensor del hospital cuando se produjo um corot circuito y Yakumo, con sus pocos conocimientos médicos, ayudó a traerla al mundo.

Yakumo se dejó abrazar por Karura. Era cálida y preciosa. Totalmente parecida a su madre físicamente pero más parecida a su padre de lo que la gente se podía imaginar.

-Yakumo…-comenzó Temari cuando Karura paró su efusividad.- ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? ¿Lo que hemos oído?

La muchacha miró hacia la mujer de la Arena. Tenía un porte tan orgulloso y duro que llegaba a dar miedo.

-Sí, es cierto. Estoy embarazada.-dijo Yakumo afirmando con la cabeza.

Temari suspiró fuertemente, se acercó a la joven y se arrodilló junto a ella. Su hija la miraba con preocupación porque tenía una cara muy seria, parecida a la que ponía cuando le echaba la bronca a su padre.

-No sabes como me alegro.-expresó relajando su rostro y dándola un abrazo que imitaba al de Karura.

Yakumo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-Y dime, ¿desde cuando?

-Desde hace 7 días-contestó la chica secándose los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

Temari la observó, analizando sus gestos.

-¡Ya veo! Es un embarazo no deseado.

Yakumo se levantó rápidamente y se puso muy nerviosa.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo siempre he querido tener hijos pero…-intentaba buscar las palabras.-…es demasiado pronto!.

Karura se acercó a las dos mujeres que discutían la cuestión.

-Tía Yakumo…-dijo la niña tirándola un poco del pantalón.- ¿Vas a ser mamá?

De pronto, todo quedó en completo silencio. Temari soltó una pequeña carcajada y se levantó del suelo.

-Sí, hija. Yakumo va a ser mamá.

La pequeña Karura sonrió complacida.

-Asi podré tener a alguien con quien jugar.-explicó la Nara.-Es problemático estar sola.

Yakumo y Temari no pudieron evitar reírse muy alto.

-Cada vez se parece más a su padre.

Temari asintió y se puso seria al instante.

-Ella no existiría sin mí.-comenzó la mujer.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Temari?

Ella pensó en los muchos finales que puede tener un embarazo. Algunos no muy buenos.

-Porque se que no eres tonta y no te desharías del niño que llevas en tu interior.-dijo señalando su tripa.

Yakumo se acarició el vientre con ternura.

-No lo haría. Es solo que…me he asustado mucho.

-Yo también me asuste cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Karura.-argumentó Temari.-Y, ¿te acuerdas cuando Zari se quedó embarazada de Sunako? ¡Kankurô casi se tira por la ventana!

La muchacha hizo una mueca divertida.

-Además…-continuó.-Se que podrás con ello. Eres una Kurama y la futura padre de tu hijo.

Yakumo sonrió satisfecha. Pero aún quedaba una duda.

-Aún no se porque te has quedado embarazada.-formuló la embajadora de la Arena.-Se que Lee y tú tomáis precauciones y…

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya lo sé!-dijo de repente dándose un golpe el la cabeza.- ¡Se nos rompió el preservativo!

A Temari se la caía una gota por la cabeza.

-Desde luego, no tienes cabeza, y Lee tampoco.-sentenció.

Tras ese momento de vergüenza, volvió la sensación de preocupación.

-¿Cómo se lo digo a Lee, Temari?

La mujer se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Díselo simplemente.-finalizó.-Lee no es de los que te dejan por estas cosas, pero…él prefiere no tener compromisos de este tipo.

Yakumo tragó saliva.

-No te preocupes. Yo y Karura estaremos a tu lado en todo momento, dándote apoyo.-le puso una mano en el hombro.

La joven embarazada sonrió agradecida y junto con Temari y Karura emprendieron la marcha a la ciudad para dar la noticia.

-

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Enhorabuena!-gritó Hanabi dándole un efusivo abrazo a Yakumo que casi la aplasta.

Estaban en el edificio del Hokage, esperando el regreso de Lee y su equipo pero se encontraron con el líder del Clan Sarutobi y su novia.

-Ga-gracias, Hanabi.

-Hanabi-chan, vas a hacerla daño.-dijo Konohamaru intentando apartar a la Hyûga.-Pero me alegro mucho, Yakumo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Y, ¿Qué es? ¿Niño o niña?-preguntó emocionada.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo va a saber, cuñada?-dijo Naruto, que apareció por la espalda junto a Hinata.

Hinata se acercó y la felicitó igualmente.

-Pues podría saberlo.-se quejó la hermana de Hinata.

Konohamaru se rió incomodo por la contestación de su novia.

-Está de 1 semana.-intervino Temari.-Es imposible saberlo aún.

-¿Saber el qué?

Se giraron y vieron a cuatro personas. Tres gennin y un jônin.

-Muy buenas-dijo la chica del equipo.

-¡Por fin hemos vuelto!-secundó un chico nervioso y entusiasta.

-Ya era hora-finalizó otro más sereno.

Yakumo tragó fuertemente saliva al descubrir al sensei.

-¡Lee! ¡Chicos! ¡Habéis vuelto!-gritó Naruto en señal de bienvenida.

-¿Qué tal os fue la misión?-preguntó Hinata.

Él como contestación hizo "la pose de los héroes" en señal de victoria.

-¡Todo un éxito!-vaticino-¡No esperaba menos de mis alumnos!

Sachiko, Takeo y Toriichi se sonrojaron ligeramente. Los expectantes sonrieron satisfechos. Era un honor tener a una generación tan eficiente con tan solo 13 años.

-Bueno, chicos… ¡Podéis iros a casa!-dijo Lee tranquilo.-Yo daré el parte de la misión a Kakashi-sama.

Los tres chavales hicieron una reverencia de despedida y se marcharon corriendo.

Yakumo miró a Lee. Estaba herido ligeramente. Seguro que había hecho alguna tontería.

-Hola, Yakumo-chan.-dijo con una mirada llena de ternura.

-Lee, yo…

Los asistentes se empezaron a preparar para la declaración.

-Hace tanto que no te veo y…-intentó hablar pero fue cortado por su novia.

-¿Puedo decirte algo antes?

Lee se calló. Era un asunto importante, lo sentía. Sobre todo por las caras de Yakumo y de sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lee…he ido esta mañana al hospital porque no me encontraba bien…-comenzó la chica con miedo.-…y resulta que…estoy…embarazada.

El largo pasillo se quedó en un silencio inexpugnable. Yakumo bajó la cabeza, esperando la contestación.

Notó como él se acercaba hasta pararse delante de ella pero…la abrazó.

-Nunca agaches la cabeza por eso, Yakumo-chan.-dijo Lee hundiendo sus manos doloridas en el sedoso pelo castaño de su novia.

Yakumo se aferró fuertemente a él. Necesitaba ese abrazo. Más que cualquiera que le hubiesen dado ese día.

-Creí que no lo aceptarías.

-Yo pensé que te pasaba algo grave.-comentó Lee a lo anterior.-Como dijiste que has ido al hospital, me imaginé lo peor.

Ella se rió ligeramente. Lee se separó un poco de Yakumo y le acarició el vientre.

-Me alegro tanto… ¡Voy a ser padre!-gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Tranquilo, Lee!-dijo Konohamaru calmando al futuro padre.

-Anda que buen padre has elegido para tus hijos.-comentó Temari con un ligero sarcasmo divertido.

Yakumo asintió con la cabeza.

-Él mejor.

Durante el resto del día fueron a celebrarlo pero Lee no pudo beber sake (lo tiene prohibido por Sakura como médica, por Yakumo como novia y por el dueño del restaurante como causa de desperfectos) y tuvo que conformarse con gaseosa.

**¡Vaya! ¡Parece que se lo han tomado bastante bien! ¡¿Cómo será la experiencia de Yakumo en el embarazo?! ¡¿Qué sucederá en los primeros tres meses?! ¡Para saberlo, seguid leyendo!**

**Espero sus reviews, gracias.**


	4. ¿Uno mas uno igual a cuatro?

Vamos a continuar este fic. La cosa parece haberse solucionado, pero solo es el principio.

**Advertencia: **¡Ya sabéis!

Capítulo 4: 1+1= ¿4?

-Niños…niños… ¡NIÑOS!

El aula entera quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Iruka estaba colorado por el chillido que había pegado y Yakumo le observaba conmocionada. ¡A veces agradecía no haber asistido a la Academia Ninja!

-Ya que os habéis callado, voy a presentaros a vuestra nueva sensei, Kurama Yakumo.-dijo señalando a la joven.-Ella sustituirá a…vuestro anterior sensei.

Yakumo se dio cuenta de que al ahora jônin, se le había desgarrado ligeramente la voz. Recordando en su memoria que hace unos días falleció el hombre que daba clase a esos niños.

-¡¿Y qué la pasa?! ¡Parece que se ha tragado una sandía!-comentó un niño haciendo que la chica se avergonzase.

-¡Silencio! ¡Ella está embarazada de 3 meses, así que no la agobiéis!

Los chavales de 11 años la miraron de forma curiosa.

La verdad es que ya tenía una tripa bastante grande, más de lo normal en un embarazo.

-Lo dejo todo en tus manos.-comentó Iruka antes de marcharse del aula.

Yakumo asintió con la cabeza. Fue a la mesa y dejó los libros cuidadosamente.

-Bueno… ¡Comencemos la clase!

Mientras los alumnos resolvían los ejercicios que ella había mandado, recordaba los comienzos de aquel embarazo.

*Comienzo Flash-back*

Sakura estaba sentada en un escritorio, calculando cuentas y datos mientras los demás se encontraban charlando en el jardín de su casa.

-¡Al final, nosotros hemos sido los últimos en enterarnos!-se quejó Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

Neji se quejo por lo bajo.

-No es culpa nuestra que estuvieseis de luna de miel.-reprochó Ino quien había sido una de las primeras en conocer la noticia.

Ambos futuros padres sonrieron con una mueca.

-Y decidnos, ¿pensáis casaros?-preguntó Sasuke.

Todos se quedaron expectantes ante la contestación.

-La verdad es que no. A Lee no le gustan esos compromisos y respeto su decisión.-contestó Yakumo.

-Pero, ¿Qué apellido tendrá vuestro hijo?-inquirió Momiji, la esposa de Chôji.

Yakumo agachó la cabeza levemente.

-Como padre de mis hijos, él legará su apellido.

Tenten se puso muy nerviosa ante esa respuesta.

-¡Pero tú eres la última de los Kurama! ¡Tu clan se extinguirá!

-No me importa. Este clan solo ha conocido el poder y no ha querido más que obtener aún más cantidad.-Yakumo negó con la cabeza.-Yo no quiero que mis hijos tengan ese destino tan oscuro. Por no hablar de que existe una rama secundaria…

Lee la miraba en silencio de forma muy seria y empática.

-No quiero que mis otros hijos, si tengo en el futuro, sean relegados a la rama secundaria.-sentenció la chica.

-Disculpad, chicos…

Todos giraron la cabeza a Sakura.

-He estado calculando lo necesario para el embarazo de Yakumo y no hay suficiente dinero para financiarlo.-comentó la médica con unas finas gafas.

-¡¿A qué te refieres, cariño?!-preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo y les pasó la libreta.

-Como sabéis estamos pasando por una época de crisis en la que apenas tenemos misiones y se han reducido los sueldos…-comenzó.

Asintieron con la cabeza.

-El coste del embarazado supondría que Yakumo tendría que trabajar en algo que no fuesen las misiones.

-Pero, ¿en qué podría trabajar? No es recomendable que una embarazada trabaje.-

Shikamaru mientras dio un sorbo al vaso de té tras decir ese comentario.

-Podría trabajar en mi floristería. Su clan producía unas flores que curaban ciertas enfermedades.-dijo Ino.

-Mientras la buscamos otra cosa, trabajará en tu tienda, Ino.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y hay otra cuestión…-empezó Naruto.

Todos pusieron cara de curiosidad.

-¿Vais a vivir juntos?

Lee y Yakumo se miraron sorprendidos. Era cierto. Vivian cada uno en su propia casa, entonces, ¿qué harían?

-Yo viviré en casa de Yakumo. Es más grande, lo suficiente para criar a nuestro hijo.

*Fin Flash-back*

-Ahora estoy en la escuela, dando clase a estos niños. Y mi novio vive conmigo.-expresó Yakumo observándoles calidamente.-Espero tener un hijo tan bueno como estos.

_Din don Din don_

-¡Se acabó la clase! ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana, Yakumo-sensei!-contestaron los niños al unísono.

La muchacha comenzó recoger los papeles cuando…

-Ejem…Hola, bella flor.

-¡Lee! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó sorprendida.

El joven estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. No iba vestido de militar ninja. Llevaba unos pantalones verdes, con deportivas y camiseta blanca.

-Tenemos cita en el hospital.-respondió obviamente.-Para tu ecografía, ¿no te acuerdas?

Yakumo se dio un golpe en la frente por su olvido.

-No importa. He venido a buscarte para llevarte allí.-dijo tranquilamente.-Hoy sabremos de que sexo es.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Yakumo sonrió agradecida.

-

Había llegado hace rato al hospital en coche pero estaban tardando por la cantidad de gente que había en la sala de espera.

-Kurama Yakumo, pase.

La llamada entró en la consulta junto a Lee y encontraron a Sakura preparando la máquina.

-Hola, chicos. Pasad, pasad.

Lee se sentó en una silla y Yakumo se acercó a la médica.

-Túmbate y súbete la blusa.-ordenó suavemente Sakura.

La muchacha obedeció al instante y la joven de cabello rosado la echó un líquido muy frío por la piel. Lo que hizo que Yakumo soltase un espasmo de escalofrío.

-Bueno...vamos a ver que tenemos.-dijo Sakura pasándola el escáner por la tripa.

Al principio no se veía nada pero pronto se empezaron a notar siluetas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Creo que es un niño!

Lee se levantó al instante de la silla para ver la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿No es precioso, cariño?-dijo Yakumo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si que lo es.

Sakura sonrió muy contenta por la reacción de ambos. Estaba a punto de apagar la pantalla cuando…

-¡Espera! ¡Me parece que estoy viendo otro niño!-exclamó entusiasmada.

Yakumo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver otra figura parecida a la anterior.

-¡Si son mellizos!-declaró la enfermera que ayudaba a Sakura-¡Está embarazada de mellizos!

Lee se tuvo que agarrar a algo porque sino se caía al suelo.

-¿Mellizos?

-Sí, y además los dos son varones.

-

Fuera del hospital, Lee agarraba la mano de Yakumo con cara de satisfacción.

-No me lo puedo creer.-comentó entusiasta.

La joven sonrió, feliz de este acontecimiento. ¡Con razón tenía tanta tripa!

-Voy a llamar a Tenten para que lo sepa.-dijo mientras sacaba el móvil al llegar al coche.

-Yo voy a llamar a Kurenai-sensei.

Yakumo se apoyó en la carrocería y Lee se alejó un poco.

-¿Kurenai-sensei? ¡Adivine que es!-comenzó Yakumo esperando contestación.

-¿Niña?

La muchacha se rió ligeramente.

-No. Son mellizos.-declaró eufórica.

Se escuchó un griterío universal por la línea.

-¿Están escuchando otras personas?

Yakumo se separó del coche ligeramente y antes de recibir respuesta, se escuchó un sonido que hizo que Lee se volviese.

Su coche había sido destrozado por otro.

-¡Yakumo!

La chica no se movía. Estaba totalmente conmocionada. No había sufrido ningún daño.

-Lee…Ese coche…es el de Neji.

Él al ver que su novia no tenía ni un rasguño, fue corriendo a la parte delantera del coche y descubrir a Neji desmayado y a Hanabi en el asiento del copiloto intentando hablar.

-Yakumo…lo siento.-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada.

**¡Madre! ¡¿Qué habrá pasado para que ocurriese esto?! ¡Son mellizos! ¡Esperemos que Yakumo lo sobrelleve bien! ¡Descubrid más en el siguiente episodio!**

**Nota: Puede que hasta el sábado no escriba más. Ya saben, el instituto.**

**Espero sus reviews muy gustosa. Gracias. **


	5. Otra más

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el capítulo 5.

Disfrutadlo.

**Advertencia: **No son míos los personajes.

Capítulo 5: Otra más.

-¡Dios mió! ¡Dios mió!-se lamentaba Tenten abrazada a Lee.

Estaban en la sala de curas del hospital, esperando noticias de Neji y Hanabi. La esposa del Hyûga lloraba desconsolada por la incertidumbre y la desesperación.

-Tranquila, Tenten.-Yakumo intentaba consolarla con poco éxito.-Neji y Hanabi son fuertes.

-No lo entendéis, chicos.-se secaba las lágrimas mientras balbuceaba.-Neji lleva un mes teniendo reuniones con Kakashi-sama. Apenas duerme y se irrita fácilmente.

Lee alzó las cejas confundido.

-¿Incluso contigo?

Tenten afirmó con la cabeza, pero lo más llamativo fue el gesto que hizo: Se acarició el vientre de la misma manera que Yakumo.

-Tenten… ¿no será que...?

-Sí. Quería decírselo está mañana pero, se enfado conmigo y se marchó con Hanabi.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió y salió Sakura.

-Ambos lisiados están bien.-comenzó la médica haciendo que los demás soltasen un suspiro de alivio.-Pero, Neji tendrá una recuperación muy dura por el golpe en la pierna.

Tenten entró en la sala y vio a los primos Hyûga sentados en una silla de ruedas.

-¡Neji!-gritó eufórica cuando le dio un abrazo.

El líder del Clan Hyûga no hizo ningún movimiento, excepto corresponder el abrazo.

-Lo siento, Tenten.

-¿De que te tienes que disculpar, Neji?-preguntó curiosa su mujer.

El muchacho agachó la cabeza y derramó unas lágrimas.

-Porque te he tratado fatal estos días. Merecería haber muerto en el accidente.-sentenció con voz tenebrosa.

-¡¡No digas tonterías!!-exclamó indignada Tenten. Le agarró del contorno de la cara.-¡¡No podrías dejarme sola!! ¡¡Vas a ser padre!!

Neji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la noticia y la abrazó más fuerte.

-¡Dios! ¡Casi muero por una estupidez y me quedo sin saber que soy padre!

Lee se acercó al herido y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Enhorabuena, amigo. Bienvenido al club.

Hanabi no pudieron evitar una carcajada. Yakumo observaba la escena, sonriente. Ellos eran un equipo desde pequeños. Pensar que uno de ellos podría haber muerto…

-No volveré a hacer lo que he echó.-sentenció Neji con una ligera sonrisa.-No te trataré como lo he echó.

Todos asintieron satisfechos.

Días, semanas, meses. Pasaron fugazmente desde el accidente de coche. Ahora estaban en el caluroso agosto. La Villa de la Hoja se preparaba para celebrar el Tôrô Nagashi (un festival celebrado los días 15 o 16 de Agosto en el que se hace flotar faroles de papel con una vela dentro de los ríos para señalar el camino a los espíritus que se marchan. Suele llevar un mensaje escrito).

Las mujeres estaban en la Residencia del Clan Kurama, todas ellas vestidas con kimonos. Yakumo estaba como un balón hinchado, sentada en el suelo y abanicándose. A su lado, Tenten también lucía una tripa bastante hinchada pero menos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Se me ha desechó el lazo!-protestó Karura quejándose a su madre.

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Es la última que te hago!

Sakura se rió fuertemente por el reproche de Temari.

-No deberías ser tan dura. Solo tiene 4 años.-dijo Ino arreglándose el cabello.

-¡Como si tiene 15! ¡No voy a esperar a que se convierta en su padre!-exclamó Temari prediciendo el futuro.

Se escucharon unas pisadas procedentes de la entrada. Se giraron y vieron a Zari (la esposa de Kankurô y amiga de Matsuri) quien agarraba en brazos a la pequeña Sunako y a Matsuri. Las tres con un kimono.

-¡Chicas! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!

Se levantaron y las saludaron en una oleada de besos y abrazos.

-¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Y mis hermanos?-preguntó Temari inquieta.

-Tranquila, cuñada.-respondió Zari dejando a Sunako en el suelo para que jugará con Karura.

-Lo primera es los primero.

Ambas mujeres de la Arena se acercaron a Yakumo y a Tenten.

-¡Felicidades, chicas!-gritaron al unísono.

-Muchas gracias.

Las felicitadas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-¡Qué envidia! ¡Haber cuando Gaara me da un hijo!-expresó Matsuri.

-¡¿Y que son?!

Las embarazadas se miraron entre si, sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar.

-Yo estoy de 6 meses. Son mellizos y ambos varones.

-Y yo de 3 mese y es una niña.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¡¿Una niña?! ¡Tenten no nos dijiste cual era el sexo!-exclamó Momiji indignada.

-Pues sí, es una niña. Y se llamará Hikari (luz).

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza argumentando que era un buen nombre.

-¡¿Y tus hijos, Yakumo?!-preguntó Hinata.

-El primero se llamará por el nombre que yo decida y el segundo por el que decida Lee.-sentenció cerrando los ojos.

Todas se quejaron.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¡¡Dinos los nombres!!

-¡¡No seas injusta!!

Yakumo se negó a ello. Era una sorpresa. Pronto se hizo de noche y marcharon al festival. Todo estaba lleno de color y sonidos.

Cuando llegó el momento de la ceremonia del festival, Yakumo escribió en un papel los nombres de sus padres y de su abuelo y deseó que desde el otro mundo les protegiesen a todos.

-Papá, mamá, abuelo…Dadme fuerzas para que proteja a mis hijos.

**Parece que el parto se acerca pero eso no significa que sea lo menos interesante. ¡¿Qué ocurrirá el día del parto?! ¡¿Cuáles serán los nombres?! ¡¿Qué le pasará a Lee?! ¡¿Y el apellido de los niños?! ¡Todas las respuestas en el siguiente episodio: Sus nombres son…!**

**Dejen sus reviews. Gracias muchas. **


	6. Sus nombres son

Como el otro capítulo me quedó cortito, les escribo el siguiente. Sabremos de los niños, sus nombres y apellidos.

**Advertencia: **Personajes no míos.

Capítulo 6: Sus nombres son…

Llegó el otoño cálido de Septiembre y con él, su característica melancolía.

-No se que me pasa.-expresó Yakumo mientras caminaba entre las hojas secas del solitario parque.-Lo único que hago es pasear.

Era cierto. Estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo. No tardaría mucho en tener a sus hijos en sus brazos. Pero desde entonces, solo paseaba sola cuando acababa las clases en la Academia.

-No puedo más.-dijo sentándose en un banco mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se deleitó con los sonidos del momento: el canturreo de un pájaro, el sonido del viento, el claxon de una bicicleta, unas pisadas que se detenían delante de ella…

-¿Haciendo lo mismo que tu madre, verdad?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el padre de Hinata. Estaba impasible, como siempre, pero empezaba a tener canas.

-¿Como mi madre?-repitió la chica confusa.

-Tu madre hacía lo mismo antes de tenerte. Mi esposa y Uroko fueron amigas.-contestó tranquilo Hiashi sentándose a su lado.

Yakumo le observó un rato. Parecía preocupado por algo, aunque no alcanzaba el que.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó de repente.

La muchacha se impresionó por esa interrogante pero era cierto.

-Si, Hiashi-sama.-contestó.-Pero usted parece preocupado por algo.

El hombre siguió igual.

-Tu abuelo, antes de fallecer, me comentó que tus padres no querían tener otro hijo.-comenzó.

-¿Porqué?

Hiashi le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y tranquila.

-Porque si hubiesen tenido otro hijo, tú habrías sido relegada a la rama secundaria.

Yakumo se quedó de piedra ante esta revelación. ¿Por eso sus padres no querían que tomase un camino que no fuese el suyo?

-Me dijo también que en caso de que tuvieses hijos, sabía perfectamente que dejarías que tu novio les diese su apellido y así el Clan se extinguiría.

Yakumo negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero extinguir el clan por la razón de que…

-Lo sé. El clan Kurama ha tenido muchas ansias de recuperar el poder que había perdido en los últimos años pero esa no esa la manera de solucionarlo.-concluyó Hiashi.

La muchacha le miró llena de confianza.

-Creo que lo que yo haga respecto al Clan, es asunto mío. Aunque sea doloroso.-dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas silenciosas.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza, se levantó del banco dispuesto a marcharse.

-Por cierto, tu abuelo me dio esto antes de morir.-le entregó una carta que ponía "Para Kurama Yakumo".-La escribió tu madre y lo que tiene dentro te pertenece.

El hombre dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándola sola. Yakumo apretó el sobre hacia su corazón, empapándolo con lágrimas.

Alea Jacta Est. La suerte está echada.

Tras este incidente tan extraño, apareció el mes más importante, el que cambiaría la vida de esta chica para siempre.

Las lluvias apretaban en el mes de Octubre, el 8º mes de embarazo de Yakumo. Varios países habían enviado efectivos para rescatar a los habitantes de las inundaciones. Pero en la Villa de la Hoja, todo parecía normal.

Como una mañana cualquiera, el despertador sonó.

-Uff… ¿Ya es la hora?-se quejó Lee levantándose a apagarlo.

Yakumo se estiró encima de la cama. Notó el frescor de la mañana y la somnolencia.

-Buenos días, habitantes de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Noticias de la mañana…

La televisión había sido encendida por Lee para escuchar el tiempo.

-No deberías ir a trabajar hoy, Yakumo.-advirtió su novio mientras se vestía.

La chica miró el televisor. Salían imágenes de rescate, de ayuda, fuertes vientos y mucha agua. Esas eran las previsiones para los próximos días.

-Tengo que ir a la Academia, Lee. Hoy es mi último día y tengo que despedirme.-sentenció la muchacha.

Él suspiró no muy satisfecho. Yakumo tenía el embarazo bastante avanzado. ¿Y si…?

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.-intentó tranquilizarle dándole un beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo pero no hagas locuras.

Yakumo se ruborizó e intentó tirarle una zapatilla.

-¡Eso lo tendría que decir yo! ¡Que últimamente llegas muy tarde a casa y dices que tienes muchas reuniones!

Lee se rió y empezó a hacer un monólogo sobre la llama de la juventud que no venía al caso.

-Vale, vale, me marcho que llego tarde a la Academia.

Los niños entraban a trompicones en la escuela, totalmente empapados.

-Niños. Hoy es mi último día y espero que os portéis bien.-dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras en el edificio del Hokage, se estaba discutiendo un asunto muy importante.

-¿Estas seguro de ello, Rock Lee?-preguntó una vez más Kakashi, el Rokudaime Hokage.

-Completamente seguro, Hokage-sama.

Todos los líderes y antiguos líderes de los clanes, excepto Yakumo, estaban allí.

-Lee, sabes que si lo haces, tu…-comenzó Ino, que a pesar de haberse casado con Sai, no había perdido el apellido Yamanaka.

-No me importa. Lo que no quiero es que se pierda el suyo. El mío no tiene valor.-decretó furioso por el intento de persuadirle.

Hyûga Hiashi bajó la mirada, al igual que Kakashi.

-Si todos los líderes de los Clanes están de acuerdo, podemos comenzar a firmar.

En la escuela ninja, Yakumo explicaba las clases con mucho cansancio.

-Y…además…-se tuvo que sentar por el sofoco.- ¡Shigure!

Un niño con cabello corto, castaño y ojos azules se acercó a la mesa.

-Tráeme un vaso de agua, por favor.

Shigure salió de la clase y vio como la de enfrente también lo hacía.

-Mura Shigure, ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de clase?-reprendió Tenten.

-Verá…Yakumo-sensei me a pedido una cosa y…

Tenten se relajó y se acercó al chico.

-Menos mal que no ha pasado nada más. Oye, Shigure, si ocurriese algo malo, ¿me podrías avisar?

El chico asintió tranquilo por la promesa, fue a por lo pedido pero cuando regreso a clase…

-¡SHIGURE!-gritó su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede, Reira?-preguntó angustiado.

La chica intentó decírselo pero no le salían las palabras, aunque lo consiguió.

-Es Yakumo-sensei. Está rompiendo aguas.

El chico entró en clase y vio a su sensei tirada en el suelo de costado, sujetándose la tripa por el dolor mientras gemía débilmente.

Shigure no lo pensó. Fue corriendo a clase de Tenten para alertarla.

-¡Yakumo!-Tenten se arrodilló junto a ella, intentando incorporar la cabeza de esta.

-Tenten…yo…-no podía hablar por los dolores.

Tenten marchó a la clase de Udon para avisarle también.

-No me gusta esto…-dijo el Chunnin mirando el estado de la chica.- ¡Hay que llevarla ya al hospital!

-¡Yo avisaré a Iruka-sensei para que se quede con los niños!

Yakumo lo veía todo borroso pero no se desmayó. No sabía que dolían tanto las contracciones. Pronto comenzaría el principio de dos vidas.

En el edificio del Hokage se recibían felicitaciones, estrechamientos de manos…

-¡Creo que has hecho algo increíble, Lee!-dijo Chôji dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Sí. No todos los hombres harían algo así.-comentó Sasuke asintiendo.

De pronto, el teléfono del Hokage sonó.

-Es para ti, Lee.

-¿Dígame?-preguntó extrañado cuando lo tuvo en las manos.

Escuchó un fuerte gritó de dolor.

-¡Lee! ¡Tienes que ir al hospital!-era Tenten que tenía la voz preocupada.- ¡Yakumo está rompiendo aguas!

El joven dejó caer el móvil y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Lee! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-formuló Shikamaru.

-¡Yakumo está de parto!

Todos se quedaron atónitos por un momento y salieron corriendo tras él.

-

-¡Dios! ¡Me duele mucho!

Yakumo estaba en la sala de partos, a espera de que llegase la comadrona.

-Espera un poco. Aún no es el momento.-contestó Moegi preparando todo para el nacimiento de los niños.

La muchacha resopló intranquila. No podía esperar más. ¡Ya había esperado 8 meses para este momento!

-¿Aún no ha venido Lee?-expresó Sakura entrando en la sala con la comadrona, ambas vestidas de cirujana.

Moegi negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver… ¡Anda, si son mellizos!-dijo la mujer viendo el informe del embarazo de Yakumo.- ¡Mi primer parto de mellizos!

-¡Deje de ilusionarse y haga su trabajo, joder!-gritó Yakumo furiosa dando un grito.

Alguien entró en la sala de manera fatigosa.

-¡Hombre! ¡Mejor tarde que nunca, Lee!-dijo Sakura dándole un traje de quirófano.

-Lo siento.-

Intentó disculparse pero solo recibió una mala contestación.

-¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¡Casi te pierdes el nacimiento de tus hijos, coño!

Lee se alejó un poco por el miedo pero la comadrona le tranquilizó.

-Algunas mujeres se irritan por el parto. Es debido a las hormonas.-dirigió una mirada a Moegi.-Inyéctala la epidural.

Yakumo se asustó un poco.

-¿La epidural?

Lee no dijo nada más porque al ver el tamaño de la aguja, se desmayó en picado al suelo.

-¡Será debilucho! ¡Moegi, pásale alcohol por la nariz!

La muchacha obedeció y Lee se despertó conmocionado.

-¡No podemos ponerla la epidural! ¡Ya es el momento!-exclamó Ino.

Yakumo notó que las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes y más dolorosas.

-En fin, pues más natural el parto sin epidural.-sentenció la comadrona.

-Yakumo, escúchame, cada contracción fuerte que notes, debes empujar.-explicó Sakura dulcemente.

La chica asintió con miedo.

-¡Vamos, empuja!

Yakumo gritó dolorosamente. Lee le agarró la mano. ¡Casi se la arranca! Empezaron a aparecer lágrimas por sus ojos. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su deber.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, como una niña pequeña.

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo un último empujón!-ordenó la comadrona.

Al hacerlo, se escuchó un pequeño llanto de vida.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Es un niño sano!

Sakura lo cogió en brazos y se lo dio a Lee. Este lo cogió con miedo, como si se le fuese a caer. Era perfecto. Tenía un poco de cabello castaño y las cejas delgadas del mismo color como su madre. Los ojos también eran de ella.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?-dijo Yakumo con lágrimas.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Pero pronto…

-¡Otra vez no!-gritó Yakumo.

Lee dio al niño a Ino y volvió a coger de la mano a Yakumo.

-¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo!-dijo la chica después de un rato de vanos esfuerzos y dolor.

-¡Yakumo! ¡Tienes que dar este último empujón, sino tu hijo no sobrevivirá!-exclamó Sakura preocupada por el estado de la chica.

Yakumo estaba totalmente pálida, como antaño. Solo un empujón, nada más.

-¡Rápido!-ordenó la comadrona.

Yakumo hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y empujó lo máximo que pudo. Notó que ya había salido pero…

-¿Por qué no llora?-formuló Moegi preocupada.

La comadrona lo sujetó por los pies y le dio un cachete en las nalgas.

Se escuchó un llanto puro, fuerte como un águila, como un luchador en una batalla.

-¡Aquí está el que faltaba!-comentó la comadrona.

Se lo dio a Yakumo. Estaba algo amoratado, con sangre alrededor como su hermano. Era maravilloso. Era muy parecido a su hermano mayor, solo que tenía las cejas algo más gruesas (¡como las de Lee, no!) y los ojos de su madre también.

-Bienvenidos al mundo, hijos míos.-dijo Yakumo llorando de felicidad.

Tras los ventanucos del quirófano, los líderes de los clanes y demás parientes observaban la tierna escena.

-

-¡Quiero a mis hijos!-dijo Lee quejándose en la habitación que le habían asignado a Yakumo.

-No podemos verlos aún. Tienen que prepáralos.

Yakumo estaba tumbada en la blanca cama. También tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlos y besarlos. Los había amado desde antes de que supiese que existían.

-Toc, toc

Ambos padre miraron a la puerta y vieron a sus amigos y compañeros en el umbral.

-¡Felicidades!-gritaron al unísono.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Tenten sentándose en una butaca.

Alguien más entró en la habitación. Eran Ino y Sakura, quienes portaban en brazos a los pequeños.

-Este es el primogénito.-dijo Sakura dándoselo a su padre.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-preguntó Shikamaru.

Las chicas miraron a Yakumo.

-Su nombre es Daisuke (gran hombre). Sus padrinos serán Neji y Tenten.-finalizó la chica cansada.

Los mencionados se asombraron. Lee se levantó y se lo dio a Neji.

-Se que seréis grandes padrinos para Daisuke.

Tenten sonrió y Neji casi deja escapar una lágrima.

Ino entregó al más pequeño a Yakumo.

-Y este es Ken (espada). Sus padrinos son mi maestra, Kurenai y…

-¿Alguien a dicho mi nombre?

La mujer apareció por la puerta acompañada de sus hijos gemelos, Akira y Asuma II, junto con Naruto.

-Y el padrino es Naruto.

Sakura alzó las cejas.

-¡Anda que menudo! ¡Me compadezco del ahijado!

El susodicho se deprimió bastante.

Chôji se acercó a Yakumo de forma alegre.

-¿Y su apellido?-formuló.

¡Yakumo estaba harta de que siempre la preguntasen lo mismo!

-¡Ya lo dije!-comenzó algo furiosa.- ¡Sus nombres son…!

-Kurama Daisuke y Kurama Ken.-expresó Lee con los ojos cerrados.

Yakumo dirigió una mirada de asombro a su novio.

-Lee…pero…

-No permitiré que tu Clan se extinga. Y si para ello tienes que legar tu apellido, lo permitiré.-argumentó Lee de forma orgullosa.-Además, ya les he registrado en el registro civil.

Yakumo lloró agradecida. En verdad, no quería la extinción de su Clan.

-Y no solo eso, Yakumo…

Lee se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a la cama. Todos miraban expectantes.

-Yakumo. Tú y yo llevamos muchos años juntos. Siempre he pensado que eras la mujer de mi vida, desde el día que te conocí en Satomi Yaoka, desde ese primer beso. Sentí que estábamos destinados el uno al otro.

Naruto carraspeó ligeramente.

-Perdón pero lo estoy grabando en video.-dijo mientras sujetaba con la mano una cámara totalmente nueva.

Lee continuó con su declaración.

-Has estado conmigo a pesar de todas las tonterías que he echó, eres la madre de mis hijos y mi novia pero, no quiero eso último.

A Yakumo casi se le rompe el corazón.

-Porque quiero casarme contigo por siempre jamás.-declaró Lee.

Ino dio un pequeño grito de alegría mientras Lee sacaba un estuche negro del bolsillo.

-Kurama Yakumo, ¿quisieras ser mi llama de la juventud por el resto de mi vida?-preguntó sonriente abriendo la cajita.

-¡Joder! ¡Vaya pedrusco!-exclamó Sasuke impresionado.

Era un anillo de oro engarzado con pequeños diamantes cristalinos en tono morado.

-Lee, ¡por supuesto que sí!

Lee se levantó de un alto, vitoreando la afirmación de Yakumo. Ella extendió su mano izquierda y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

-Estaréis contentos, ¿verdad?-dijo Tenten a Daisuke y Ken que se durmieron.

Neji se acercó a los pequeños para observarles de cerca.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuñado! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vas a asustarlos!-exclamó Naruto.

-Estoy comprobando una cosa.

Todos le miraron consternados.

-Sí, en efecto, no tienen las cejas de su padre.

Esto sentó a Lee como un chorro de agua fría.

-¡¿Y tú que tienes contra mis cejas?!-gritó indignado.

-Yo, nada. Pero me alegro, porque tus hijos tendrán más novias que tú.

Tenten dio un pellizco a Neji para que se callase pero siguieron discutiendo.

-La verdad, eres muy afortunada, Yakumo.-dijo Kurenai cogiendo a su ahijado en brazos.

Yakumo asintió mientras contemplaba la escena, feliz de su destino.

Pero no sabía que el destino es variable…

**¡Por fin han nacido! ¡Pero no es le final! ¡Aún Lee tiene que lidiar con una cosa! **

**¡No os perdáis el último capítulo: Mis deseos!**

**¡Después de ello, haré una continuación que hablará sobre la vida de ellos y los demás hijos de la serie, espero que la sigan!**

**Espero que les guste y me sigan. Reviews.**


	7. Mis Deseos

¡Aquí está el desenlace de esta primera historia! ¡Espero que leáis la continuación!

**Advertencia: **Naruto y company pertenecen a kishi-sama.

Capítulo 7: Mis deseos.

Tal y como había predicho la mujer del tiempo, las lluvias fueron aumentando esos días y con ellas, riesgos.

-Joder, macho. ¡Qué mal está el tiempo!-dijo Shikamaru que estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital.

Yakumo tenía que quedarse allí unos días con sus hijos, ya que ellos había nacido prematuramente y Shikamaru había acompañado a Temari de visita.

-Espero que no me manden de misión de emergencia…

La puerta del hospital se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar el aire y la lluvia acompañada de dos jônin.

-Vosotros…

Mientras en la habitación de Yakumo, el ambiente era más jubiloso.

-¡Son preciosos!-afirmó Temari cogiendo al más pequeño.

-¡Yo quiero cogerlo también, mamá!-se quejó Karura.

Las mujeres se rieron ligeramente.

-No puedes eres muy pequeña y se te podrían caer.-contestó Lee agarrándola en brazos.

-¡Lee! ¡Neji!

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta. Se encontraron a Kurenai-sensei y a Gai-sensei con un rostro de seriedad completa.

-Senseis, ¡¿Qué sucede?!-preguntó Neji alarmado.

-¡Os han asignado una misión!

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados.

-Hemos intentado que fueseis los únicos en no ir a una misión.-comenzó Kurenai jadeando.-Pero la situación es de alerta roja.

Neji agachó la cabeza y Lee miró a sus hijos y a su futura esposa.

-Si tienes que ir, hazlo.

Miraron hacia Yakumo quien había dicho estas palabras.

-Es tu deber como militar ninja.-dijo con los ojos enrojecidos.-Pero yo solo te pido que vuelvas.

Lee fue hacia su cama y la dio un profundo beso en los labios. Después besó la cabeza de sus hijos y juntos a Neji, Kurenai y su sensei, se marcharon en un respetuoso silencio.

-

-¿Dónde nos han reclamado?-preguntó Neji corriendo a través de la lluvia.

Se acercaban a la ciudad de Shukuba (donde Sasuke e Itachi se reencontraron después de mucho tiempo).

-Sasuke hizo un llamamiento por los intercomunicadores.-informó Gai a toda prisa.-Resulta que estaban rescatando a una niña en una casa inundada pero…

-El techo cayó y les dejó encerrados.-acabó la frase Kurenai.

Pronto llegaron al lugar y unos hombres les hicieron señas con los brazos para que se acercasen.

-¡Están aquí abajo!-dijo Hanabi que era compañera de Sasuke en ese momento.- ¡Hemos abierto una brecha para sacarles!

En el hueco solo podían caber dos personas como máximo.

-¡Hay que actuar rápido sino quedaran sepultados!

Prepararon las cuerdas y los arneses. Ahora llegaba la dura decisión: ¿Quién entraría a por ellos?

-Lo haré yo.-respondió Lee con la cara empapada.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Acabas de ser padre!-gritó Neji.

Lee agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Sí, pero Tenten aún no ha dado a luz.-eso hizo que Neji se callase.-Si se quedase sola, tal vez cogería depresión y podría abortar por ello.

Gai intentó persuadir a su alumno.

-Yo puedo entrar y…

Lee negó con la cabeza. No podía.

-Gai-sensei, usted pesa demasiado y Kurenai-sensei tiene a sus hijos.

La jônin le miró con aire de tristeza. Todo estaba dicho. Lee comenzó a ponerse los necesario.

-Prométeme que no harás tonterías.-dijo Neji poniéndole una mano en el hombro antes de bajar.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a descender.

Al principio todo estaba oscuro y no se oía nada pero pronto comenzó a escuchar un lamento.

-Sasuke…

El policía sujetaba a la niña para darle calor. Ella estaba totalmente amoratada.

-¡Lee! ¡Menos mal que has venido!-comenzó Sasuke dándole a la niña.-Comienza a sufrir hipotermia.

El chico la cogió delicadamente y comenzó a subir gracias a la ayuda de los hombres de arriba. Salieron ilesos.

-¡Mi hija!-exclamó una mujer acercándose a la niña.

-Ahora solo queda Sasuke.

-Ten cuidado.-volvió a advertir Neji.

Lee le sonrió y los hombres comenzaron a bajarle pero…

-¡Parad! ¡La cuerda se está rompiendo!-gritó Gai haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

Fue demasiado tarde. La cuerda se rompió y le comenzó a caer al vacío. Se dio un golpe en la nuca y cayó en el agua donde comenzó a hundirse.

-¡¡LEE!!

El chico cerró los ojos por un momento.

-¿Así es como voy a acabar? Bueno…no he tenido una vida tan mala.-comenzó mientras perdía oxígeno.-He conocido a una chica preciosa, he visto nacer a mis hijos, me he convertido en alguien respetado por todos…

Si está es mi muerte, no es tan mala.

Notó que el sueño comenzaba a vencerle. Cerró los ojos y soltó el último susurro de aire.

-Papá, papá… ¡Papá!

Lee se despertó de un salto. Estaba en su cama, junto a Yakumo y, ¿Quién era la persona que la había gritado?

-¡Papá, despierta! ¡Vamos a llega tarde a la Academia!

Eran dos niños muy parecidos entre ellos. Parecían tener unos 8 años. Cabello castaño, ojos ámbar y un peinado parecido al de Lee (¡solo parecido, no igual!)

-¿Cómo?-dijo Lee extrañado ante esta revelación.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. No sentía el golpe, ni tenía un rasguño sobre el cuerpo. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Al menos un representante de la familia tiene que ir a ver la ceremonia de entrada a la Academia Ninja.-contestó Yakumo levantándose de la cama.

Los niños salieron corriendo de la habitación para bajar a desayunar. De repente, una personita apareció por la puerta.

Debía tener unos 4 años. El cabello era largísimo, negro azabache, unos ojos negros muy brillantes con cejas finas del mismo color. Llevaba un peluche rosa en la mano derecha y con la otra se restregaba los ojos.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué hay tanto jaleo?-preguntó con voz fina.

-¡Oh, Midori! ¡Te hemos despertado!-exclamó Yakumo acercándose a ella y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Lee miraba esta escena incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no estas un rato con tu padre mientras preparo el desayuno?

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Yakumo desapareció. Lee se levantó de la cama, la miró y se tapó los ojos.

-Esto es imposible… ¡Tiene que ser un sueño!-dijo en voz alta.

-Lo es.

Lee miró hacia la pequeña que se acercó unos pasos a él. Tenía una sonrisa cálida, parecida a la suya.

-Esto no es real.-comenzó suavemente.-Lo has creado con tu mente. Con tus recuerdos.

-¿Mis recuerdos? ¡Pero…pero si yo no te he visto nunca!

Midori se rió ligeramente con esa característica vocecita.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Nunca me has visto, en la realidad!

Eso le desconcertó más. Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo por la angustia.

-Entonces, ¿Quién eres?-preguntó por fin.

-Soy aquella persona que deseas.-contestó la pequeña.

-¡Un momento! ¡Yo no puedo desearte! ¡No eres más que una niña! ¡Además tengo esposa e hijos!

Midori negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de deseo.-formuló la niña sentándose a su lado.-Verás…Yo soy la hija que siempre has querido tener.

Lee se quedó sin habla. ¿La hija que siempre había querido tener? Era cierto que deseaba tener una hija. Su pequeña, ¿pero como…?

-He aparecido para advertirte de que…

La voz de la niña se entrecortó y agachó la cabeza. Parecía que estaba llorando.

-¡Para decirte que romperás el corazón a mamá si mueres!-gritó con sus fuerzas.- ¡Además, si quieres que yo nazca, debes vivir! ¡No puedes morir, papá!

Ese "papá" sonó sincero y puro. Lee comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Asi que… ¡DESPIERTA!-gritó Midori dándole un golpe con ambas manos en el pecho.

De pronto, Lee notó una descarga eléctrica que hizo que su cuerpo se despertase. Abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la camisa abierta. Un médico tenía un desfibrilador en las manos.

-¡Ya se ha despertado!-gritó triunfante.

Neji fue corriendo junto a él. Le dijo algo pero Lee no le entendió. Solo cerró los ojos recordando aquella "sonrisa de héroes" y el deseo de volverla a ver algún día.

-

Tres meses más tarde, la cosa fue parecida.

-Tarda mucho, ¿no crees?

Lee estaba en la sala de espera junto a Yakumo y sus dos hijos. Él tenía la cabeza vendada.

-No todos los partos tienen la misma duración.-respondió Yakumo sujetando a Daisuke.

Lee iba a contestar pero se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió Sakura embarazada pero vestida de médica.

-¡Ya ha nacido!-anunció alegremente.- ¡Es una niña sana y fuerte!

Yakumo sonrió entusiasmada y su ahora esposo dio un salto y un grito que hizo llorar a Ken.

-¡Lee! ¡No grites es un hospital!-regañó Sakura.

Él se disculpó y los 5 entraron en la blanca habitación. Allí estaban Neji; muy agobiado, Tenten; con aspecto de cansancio, y una niñita en sus brazos muy hermosa.

-¡Neji! ¡Tenten! ¡Enhorabuena!

El hombre sonrió agradecido y su esposa levantó el pulgar como símbolo de triunfo.

-¡Qué niña tan preciosa!-dijo Lee acercándose a ella.- ¡Hola, Hikari-chan! ¡Bienvenida!

La pequeña abrió ligeramente los ojos. Eran platinos, como los de su padre.

-Es perfecta.-comentó Yakumo.- ¿Qué os parece, hijos?

Daisuke cerró los ojos y Ken pareció dar una risita que secundaron todos los presentes.

-Tenten, espero que seas muy afortunada con tu hija.

La nombrada miró hacia Sakura quien dijo ese comentario.

-Pues tú eres la siguiente de ser afortunada.-comentó señalándola la tripa.

Todos se rieron. Pero ella tenía razón. Una nueva generación había nacido y tenía toda la vida por delante.

**¡Aquí está la historia! ¡No lloréis! T-T ¡¡¡He dicho que no lloréis porque estará la continuación! ¡Hablará sobre ellos! ¡Sus vidas! ¡Sus amores! ¡Sueños! ¡Ilusiones! ¡Tristezas! ¡Y muchas cosas más! ¡Puede que escriba un poco de lemon! ¡Si no queréis, hacérmelo saber! ¡Yo lo avisare para quienes no les guste! **

**Ahora escribiré un poco de ellos, como presentación.**

**-Kurama Daisuke:** Primogénito de Lee y Yakumo y mellizo de Ken. Es muy callado, tranquilo pero, a su vez es algo antisocial. Esta todo el día pendiente de su hermana. Es muy guapo, las chicas andan loquitas tras él. Parece que siente algo por Hikari. Ha heredado los poderes ilusorios en totalidad y sabe poco taijutsu.

**-Kurama Ken: **Segundo hijo de Lee y Yakumo y mellizo de Ken. Es alegre, jovial y un gran confidente para Midori cuando Daisuke la molesta. No están guapo como su hermano pero no está mal. Es el mejor amigo de Hikari. Su poder reside en el equilibrio del genjutsu y el taijutsu.

**-Kurama Midori: **La más pequeña de los Kurama. Es un reflejo de su padre en ella (salvo por los ojos y las cejas). Su carácter también es como el de su padre pero es muy tímida, será porque su madrina es Hinata. Los chicos andan detras de ella porque se desarrollo prematuramente. Su mejor amigo es Uma. Solo puede hacer taijutsu pero bajo esa delicadeza se esconde un poder increíble y monstruoso.

**-Hyûga Hikari: **La primogénita de Neji y Tenten. Es guapa, inteligente y una gran luchadora. Posee los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre, lo tiene recogido en una coleta. Es alegre como su madre pero cuando se enfada puede ser tan glaciar como su padre. Siempre lleva un arco que perteneció a su abuelo materno, aunque sabe las técnicas del clan. Se siente muy bien cuando está con sus padrinos, Lee y Yakumo.

-**Hyûga Hotaru: **Segundo hijo de Neji y Tenten. Es demasiado alegre, tanto que a veces borda lo absurdo. Se parece a su abuelo paterno, Hyûga Hizashi. Lleva un kodachi que perteneció a su abuela materna y conoce las técnicas del clan. Desea ser tan bueno como su hermana pero siendo hombre, claro.

-**Uchiha Itachi II: **Primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura. Guapo, fiel, inteligente, buen hermano, cachondo, bromista…Lo mejor. Es igualito a su tío Itachi (que en paz descanse T-T). Siempre que sus hermanos se pelean, él pone remedio. Aunque es el heredero del clan, se lo toma un poco a broma. Ama a Uzumaki Kohane.

**-Uchiha Kazuo: **Segundo hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. El más inteligente de todos. Lee tanto que necesita llevar gafas (sexy). Es parecido a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre. A veces se comporta como un empollón pero su hermano le saca de ello. Siente cierta atracción por Sabaku No Ai.

**-Uchiha Haruko: **La tercera de los Uchiha. Bastante atractiva pero algo pija, algo que parece insoportable a los demás. Le gusta vestir a la moda. Se pelea muchas veces con Kazuo por cosas sin importancia. Es igualita a su madre pero con los ojos de su padre.

-**Uchiha Eri: **La más joven de los Uchiha. Parecida totalmente a su madre (el pelo, los ojos…) excepto en el carácter que es más suave. La mejor amiga de Midori, siempre la ayuda a creer en si misma. Desea convertirse en médica como su madre.

**-Uzumaki Kohane: **Primogénita de Naruto y Hinata. Tiene el pelo rubio, recogido en dos coletas largas hasta la espalda, los ojos de su padre con su cabezonería. Lo demás es de su madre: su cuerpo, feminidad… Adora a sus hermanos y le gusta Itachi II.

**-Uzumaki Minato: **Segundo Hijo de Naruto y Hinata. Su nombre lo dice todo pero es muy tímido como su madre. No posee el ojo blanco. Siempre intenta buscar un lugar entre las personas que ama.

**-Uzumaki Haya: **La más pequeña de los Uzumaki. Con el cabello de su madre, siempre recogido en una trenza, y los ojos de su madre, se ha ganado el sobrenombre de "la Uzumaki hiperactiva". El encanta estar con su padre y con sus amigas, Eri y Midori.

**-Nara Karura: **La mayor de Temari y Shikamaru. Parecida en su totalidad a su madre pero con la vagancia de su padre. El cabello rubio, engarzado en una alta coleta y esos ojos azules la hacen irresistible. Es muy guapa y es una ninja de la Arena (se graduó allí con sus primas). No le gustaría ser la heredera del clan, prefiere ser la embajadora de la Arena en la Hoja como su madre.

**-Nara Shikaru: **Segundo hijo de Shikamaru y Temari. Igual que su padre pero más animado. Le ha dado por fumar como a su padre y su madre siempre le está regañando por ello.

**-Akimichi Touya: **Primogénita de Chôji y Momiji. Es delgada y alta. Con el cabello marrón y ojos grandes y negros. Odia que maltraten a su hermano por ser más rellenito. Es muy alegre y posee un gran corazón.

-**Akimichi Chôjiro: **Hermano de Touya. Es más "gordito" pero no por ello menos fuerte. Quiere un montón a su hermana. Es el mejor amigo de Shikaru.

**-Yamanaka Inoku: **El mayor de Ino y Sai. Alto y guapo, con ojosazules, melena rubia larga. Es un casanova y liga con todas las chicas. Pero lo hace para que Touya se fije en él.

**-Yamanaka Yume: **Segunda hija de Ino y Sai. Casi igual que su hermano pero con ojos azules más oscuros. Se parece a su madre en la belleza y parece un poco pervertida cuando está todo el día comentando sobre…ya sabéis, lo que siempre dice Sai.

-**Inuzuka Me: **Único hijo de Kiba. Su madre falleció al darle a luz. Es muy fuerte y algo bruto. Pero se suaviza cuando de a Haya pero ella no le hace caso. Su fiel compañero es Shiromaru.

**-Aburame Shiichi: **Primogénito de Shino. Es callado y silencioso. Casi como su padre. Aunque muchos afirman que es muy guapo, nadie lo sabe con totalidad.

**-Aburame Gin: **Segunda hija de Shino. Habla un poco más que el resto de su familia pero poco más. Es algo provocativa sobre todo con Minato, a quien le gusta mucho.

**-Sarutobi Hiru: **Único hijo de Konohamaru y Hanabi. Es igual a su abuelo paterno en todo. Quiere ser digno de honor entre los Sarutobi y los Hyûga. Se lleva muy bien con su primo Minato.

-**Sabaku No Ai: **Única hija de Gaara y Matsuri. Cabello lardo y pelirrojo, ojos azules como el mar y cierto aire solitario que desaparece cuando Kazuo está cerca. Es una gran amiga de los Kurama y la hermana que nunca tuvo Midori.

**-Sabaku No Sunako: **Hija de Kankurô y Zari. Parecida a su madre pero con el carácter de su padre. Le encanta lo misterioso y a veces se excede. Pero es una chica que se puede confiar.


End file.
